


【授权翻译】Hate to Love You

by Linnena



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo II, Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, 甜文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnena/pseuds/Linnena
Summary: 他说他恨你，却从未让他人取代你的位置。或许，恐惧之王勉强承认，他爱上了一个凡人。
Relationships: Diablo/Reader, 迪亚波罗/读者
Kudos: 1





	【授权翻译】Hate to Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hate to Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601237) by [CanidSerpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanidSerpent/pseuds/CanidSerpent). 



> 作者注：本文灵感最早起源于一些私人间的玩笑，是关于“想和大菠萝搞点啥”的，然后我就浮想联翩了一下并且写出来了。不要在意到底是D2还是D3里的大菠萝，就遵循你内心的喜好吧。

他告诉自己，他恨你。

他憎恨你的脆弱，憎恨你的温柔。他憎恨与你独处时，你用手指与他的爪子指尖相缠，他这样告诉自己，却从未把手抽开。他在你治疗他身上那些与其他恶魔或奈非天交战留下的伤口时，从心底发出一声低沉地咆哮，但还是任由你触碰、缝合流血外翻的肌肉。

可是，如果他如此憎恨你，为什么看到其他恶魔或怪物试图接近你时，身体却涌动着愤怒的火花？

恐惧之王安慰自己——那只是因为你的灵魂属于他罢了，没人可以染指他的物品。但驱使他将其他恶魔碾成齑粉，将那些试图伤害你的家伙用双拳狠狠砸成一团血泥的动机，却远远超过了他的占有欲。他无法连同它一起砸扁，当你用手握住他的爪子时、当你的身体紧紧贴近他时、当你感觉与他在一起时有着前所未有的安全感时，它像一团暖流缓缓流过他的胸腔。

迪亚波罗不明白为何会有这种感觉，来自你，来自一个凡人。但他明白，当你用鼻翼轻轻磨蹭他的身躯，舒适蜷缩在他强大的体温中时，是你让他内心燃烧的愤怒暂时消散而去。

对于恶魔的择偶标准来说，你太过美好，太过温柔。但你不再想掩饰，因为你的内心只想要他，不是其他任何人，而是这个恶魔作为你的爱人，你的保护者。

当你和他肩并肩躺在他位于烈焰地狱深处的巢穴时，你把他的尾巴当做毯子盖在身上，他低声咕哝着表示满意，起身前不忘拉着你紧紧贴向自己。

他憎恨你让他变得软弱，当你不在时却极度渴望你的陪伴。他甚至无法想象如果你爱上了其他恶魔，更甚，他的某个兄弟，因为他无法像你爱他那样爱着你。于是当心中的占有欲获胜时，他会用爪子或是尾巴包围你，强迫你留在他身边。

你并不想反抗这样的他，那些怪物浸染着魔法的利爪甚至比钢铁与剑刃更加锋利，尚且无法击穿他身上保护性的鳞甲，你的拳头如何与之抗衡？于是你任由他用扭曲的爱意拖拽着你去任何地方，你发现自己更加深刻的爱上了他。你知道，尽管他长久以来一直恨恨地宣布就像你不在乎他那样完全不在乎你，他其实相当在乎你是否离他的视线太远，因为对你或许某天会选择离开他的恐惧如影随行般纠缠着他。

他当然不会告诉你这些，他几乎从未吐露过对你的真实想法。但你知道，他害怕失去你，这种恐惧不断鞭策着恐惧之王，强化他的占有欲。所以，你明白，单纯告诉他你永远不会离开，还远远不够，语句太过苍白。因此，每当你与他独处，你都会用行动让他更加确信。在不握住他的尾巴或爪子时，你会轻轻亲吻他的身体。

亲吻，膜拜他的身体，那是他理应拥有的荣耀。

而无论他对你的行为是多么地不情不愿，最终还是会从喉咙深处发出一串恶魔般的呼噜声表示满意。这种爱意对他来说如此陌生，他无法对你如法炮制，但他可以把你拉近，拥你入怀，用双手环绕成笼子保护你。

对你来说，这种回应已然足够，你一次又一次地告诉他。

恶魔和怪物，不会，永远无法像人类一样去爱，你也不希望他们那样。因为那反倒会抹去他们独有的魅力，会让他们太过相似，会剥夺他们异于人类的个性与特征。

若是没有了这一切不同，你又该如何爱上他们。

**Author's Note:**

> 在ao3暗黑3条目里看高赞文时发现的，大概这就是真爱吧（我酸了555），于是尝试翻译一下，请各位大佬多多指点，原文写于2017年。


End file.
